


White Bear

by Ashthelame



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Episode: s02e02 White Bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthelame/pseuds/Ashthelame





	White Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend who told me to watch Black Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+who+told+me+to+watch+Black+Mirror).



She woke up gasping for breath and pain shooting through her head. She fell out of her chair and onto the floor littered with yellow pills. ‘ _Pills?’_ She thought. She stood and looked around thinking, _‘where am I?’_ She heard a buzzing and wiped the sweat from her head and looked at the buzzing TV. A white emblem blurred on the black screen. She grabbed her head as pain shot through her mind and she screamed. She felt tears stream down her face as she looked up to the TV. Her lip trembled and she stumbled to the TV and turned it off.

A soft buzz came from the stairs leading down. “Who am I.” She pronounced aloud to herself. She couldn’t think of who she was and turned to look into the mirror. She studied herself as a twenty year old women with black greasy hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She had sweat and tears staining her light brown skin. She raised her hand and gently brushed the back of her hand against her cheek. She winced, it wasn’t as smooth as it looked, her skin was dry and rough. She stepped back looking at the white pants that hung loosely on her legs. She studied the gray hoodie that bagged on her frail thin body. Something was wrong and she didn’t know what.

She moved to the window and looked out into the deserted town. Was this her town? For she did not know. She stepped back shocked by how empty the streets where. She glanced to the stairs that buzzed and took hesitant steps to the noise. She walked the stairs onto the smooth wooden floor that creaked under her footsteps. The white emblem glitching on the TV buzzing in the silence of the house. She glanced around spotting a calendar hanging from the wall. October 14, the calendar read and she looked to photos that stood on the mantle. She stepped closer reaching to grab a photo of a young girl. She smiled at the girl that shone a bright happy smile. She assumed her as her daughter, but before she could move a striking headache pounded her forehead. Images flashed inside her head of a girl playing with toys and her videoing with her phone.

She gripped the mantle and steadied herself as she blinked her eyes. She looked around and shut the TV off in a quick eager movement. She wiped her eyes and exited the house slowly, pocketing the little girl photo for later comfort. Her shoe squished against the morning dewed grass. She glanced to the wooden fence that hid something she couldn’t quite make out from her position. She makes her way to the edge of the fence and sees the playground she can remember but not clearly.

Her eyes wanders to a quick movement and she spots the young boy dash away from her. “Hey! Can you help me?” She called out desperately. His phone flashed and he laughed running away. She staggered backwards in fright and shock, he just took a picture and ran. She furrowed her eyebrows and made her way to were the boy stood and saw his reunited with a women, his mother. “Can you tell me who I am?” She asked the family. They looked to her and backed up pulling their phones to their eyes. The camera flash went off and her eyes blinked rapidly trying to register the bright light.

A gun shot echoed through the air and she screamed. A man with a black ski mask with the white emblem on it held a shot gun. She staggers slightly before realizing the gun was pointed towards her. He cocks the gun and positions it ready to shoot. The family laughs and starts taking photos of her and the man. She screams, her legs processing her situation and starts bolting the opposite of the gun. He walked after her obviously assuming he will win the battle.

She enters a new neighborhood littered with people recording videos of her running. “Help! Help me he’s trying to kill me!” She cried out, but nobody came to support her. She had fresh tears sprout in her eyes and spill down her face. Her vision blurs and she trips over a stump and falls to the gravel. She sobs as a gun shot echoes again. She gains her strength and stands before carrying on. Her baggy clothes whipping in the sharp winds as she stumbled her way through crowds of watching, recording bystanders.

She spots a person putting gas into her car and her heart beat quickens and she makes a sprint toward the person. “Help, help! He’s trying to kill me!” The words come out quick and tears fall down her face as reality hits her hard. She makes it to the car and leans onto the hood breathing heavily hoping the young women will help her. Startled, the women looked up pulling a gun and pointing, “Who are you?” She questions methodically. She steps back shocked her hands gradually raising, “I… I don’t know.” She spoke softly as if scared she’ll shoot at a shaky fearful voice. “You have to know something, well I’m Jem, that’s Damien.” She said pointing to a man dressed in camouflage with dark brown hair.

She looks back to Jem and started realizing she as well is wearing camouflage. She has short auburn hair that fell smoothly along her forehead and down to the crook in her neck. Her sharp blue eyes stared into everyone’s soul and her plump lips complimenting her face well. Jem looked at the women as if she had known who she is, as if she knew what was happening. The women looked at Damien as soon as a shot rings through the air. She screams as Jem grabs her arm and pulls her down behind the car. Shaky breaths escape her lips and tears her eyes. Damien holds the door open enough for the women to run through when he reloads. Jem counts the two shots under her breath like it was a everyday routine and grabbed her hand and ran through the door locking it behind them. They push a shelf in front of the door as Jem hides and the women shakes in plain sight.

“Hide!” Jem shouts at her and she obliges taking a place behind a popcorn machine. “So, who are you?” Damien whispers. She shrugs looking to Jem, but was received by a curious look. “You have to know something.” Jem mentions. “Well I think this is my daughter.” She said softly retrieving the photo from her pocket. “You think?” Jem asks which is answered by a nod of the head. Jem looked at the photo and then at the floor as if she knew something but she couldn’t wrap her head around it. Their conversation was interrupted by a pounding on the glass and whispers of people. “Grab the fire extinguisher!” Jem shouted to her urging with her hands frantically. She shook her head, “I can’t” She whispered, scared she’ll be spotted. “Yes you can!” Jem groans out at her clearly annoyed. She looks at the extinguisher and sighs out reaching up and pulling it down landing with a echoing thud.

She slid the extinguisher over to Jem with fear as the banging became quicker and harder. Jem took the extinguisher and bashed in the window of the back door, reaching in and opening the door. Without a warning Jem ran out and she looked to Damien before fleeing after her. Damien shouted as the sound of glass shattering was the last sound to hang in the air. She reached the back and saw Jem behind the garbage, but looked behind her. They left Damien and she can’t help think she’ll be the reason he’s dead.


End file.
